


Boxer Briefs

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A modern era one-shot with Carol/Therese in a steamy lusty romance.





	Boxer Briefs

_~Present Day~_

•••

Therese crawled towards Carol in their bedroom wearing a lacy bra and black pair of low-rise cotton boxer briefs. She held Carol’s face with her hands and leaned over to kiss her. Carol dropped her hardcover book with a soft “thud” on the mattress. Wrapping her arms around Therese’s neck, she deepened the kiss, moving them to fall and lay on top of one another.

Carol broke their mouths apart, breathing heavily, her chest heaving in a white Vera Wang nightgown. She playfully began yanking on the bow ribbon sewn between Therese’s bra with her teeth before tracing the tip of her nose along her toned stomach sprinkling kisses around her belly button. When she slid her hand inside the boxer briefs she found Therese already wet. 

Gasping, Therese stared above, allowing Carol to finger her. She folded her legs to spread them wide apart. Carol enjoyed listening to her moans. She pulled her hand back out to remove the underwear and kiss her right on her throbbing abdomen. 

“You wet so easily,” Carol purred.

Therese closed her eyes. She felt Carol’s hands pull the underwear back over making her feel like a baby. In many ways, she was. And Carol knew it, and so did she. 

“I love you,” Therese spoke breathlessly.

“I love you, too,” Carol responded back.

•••


End file.
